


Life on Mars

by thedishonourablelady



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedishonourablelady/pseuds/thedishonourablelady





	Life on Mars

The sky is clear enough to see  
The Mars that was, what Mars had been  
Ten minutes ago, the abyss of time  
That divides our two realities.  
For a man standing on the Red Sea  
Would only see the festivities  
Of a young boy's fifteenth birthday.  
He would not see the tragedy  
That passed when his mother, for the first time,  
Counted the years that had slipped away  
And been eaten by a mother's responsibilities.  
More clearly she saw than ever before  
What might have been if it hadn't been for her duties, her maternity!  
In ten minute's time, the man on Mars will see  
The scene of a crime, when the mother realised  
Where the time had gone, and killed her son.


End file.
